


Getting Out of Limbo

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: Daehwi couldn't take Minhyun's antics anymore whenever a certain someone would visit their dorm. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and enlists the help of the rest of NU'EST and Wanna One.





	Getting Out of Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> It started with a harmless favor of Minhyun asking Dongho to bring some things he left at the dorm. Of course, being his bestfriend would entail that sometimes, Dongho would have to be at his beck and call. And that includes driving all the way to the Wanna One dorms.

Daehwi looks up from the magazine he was perusing, eyeing Minhyun suspiciously. Today was a free day, and they were just hanging out in their room, with him reading a magazine, his Minhyun hyung tinkering something on his phone, the other younger members playing around at their own rooms and the hyung line in god knows where. Now that you think about it, it is kind of weird that all of the hyungs are nowhere to be seen except for Minhyun, as he would usually go and hang out with them whenever they get a little breather like this in between schedules.

Daehwi got his answer when he saw Minhyun's eyes focused on his phone, mouth spread wide in a slightly-open mouthed smile, fingers furiously typing out a response before throwing his phone on the bed and padding over to his closet to get some clean clothes.

He watches as the tall boy stood in front of his closet, forehead wrinkled in concentration while choosing his outfit like it was rocket science. Finally, after 5 minutes of endless back and forth, he picks up a plain white shirt, a beige cardigan, and a pair of jeans, and heads his way to the bathroom.

Daehwi shakes his head, chuckling. He remembers the first time Dongho went to the dorms, to "visit" Minhyun. It was a month after they had moved in. They rarely get visitors, and manager hyungs got their own keys anyway, so imagine his surprise when he went to answer the knock on their front door.

***

" _Dongho hyung! What are you doing here!"_

_Dongho lifts up a bag he's carrying, saying, "Min left some stuff back at home and asked me to bring them here. Can I come in? I'm kind of risking my life here by standing out so open in your front door."_

_"Of course! Come right in!", as Daehwi opens the door wider to usher him in. "Minhyun hyung! Someone's at the door for you!"_

_Minhyun's big head popped out of his room, located at the loft of their dorms, and shouted "Baekhoyah! You came!" before excitedly rushing down the stairs. It was comical, really._

_Minhyun runs to Dongho arms open wide for an embrace. Daehwi's eyes opened wide as Minhyun wraps Dongho in a big bear hug with his long limbs, eyes forming two concave lines, and face squished in the crook of Dongho's neck. Back then, he still didn't know up to what extent Minhyun's clinginess could be, so he was shocked at how the tall man latched on to his friend._

_"I missed you Baekhoyah!!!", screamed Minhyun while going tighter than even possible on his hug. The broad man just answered with a scrunch of his face, which he can't blame, the way Minhyun's scream almost blasted their eardrums._

_Daehwi lingered around, trying to observe how the two interact with each other. To be honest, he doesn't know how their dynamics work as bestfriends, having restricted any interaction back in their broduce days. He doesn't really know much about the NU'EST hyungs' friendship except for Minhyun's and Jonghyun's because he got grouped with them in Never but he's sure they are close, the way Minhyun utters Dongho's name with so much fondness whenever the NU'EST hyungs are brought up in conversations._

" _Did you bring what I asked you? Did you have my coats dry cleaned? Were the pants ironed the way I want them too?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I brought everything you asked for, folded them the way you want to-"_  
_"Are you sure"_  
" _FOLDED them the way you want to, arranged them-"_  
"I don't think so, this bag isn't looking symmetrical-"  
"Let me talk first!"  
"Okay, Okay..."

_Minhyun chuckles before directing the both of them to the couch. Dongho looks up to the ceiling trying to remember his train of thought, "so.. as I was saying, I brought everything, folded and arranged them in your bag starting from the towels below to give the bag support JUST LIKE YOU SAID, up to the socks on top. Yes, I went to bring your damn coats to the dry cleaners, the one that's not by the dorms but at the next block not because you liked the smell of your clothes right after and the way they iron your pants but because it's not enough that you're making me do you errands, I have to walk all the way there too. I even threw in some bottles of grapefruit tea because I know you would like it. Did I do good, Master?"_

_Minhyun laughs out loud, while patting Dongho's head, and replies, "ahhh! You did good! Saranghamnida Baekhoyah!"_

_Dongho makes a move to stand up and head for the doors."Okay since my job here is done, I'm going to go. Who knows what would happen to my car outside."_

_Minhyun grabs Dongho's hand and asks him poutingly, "wait! You just arrived! Huuuuh, why, don't you miss me? You suck! Stay for a while, please?"_

_Daehwi sensed that their conversation just turned a little more serious so he slowly excuses himself to the kitchen to gett some snacks to eat. When he got back to the living room, he saw them sitting on the couch, well Minhyun is sitting sideways facing Dongho, latching on to him like a koala would to a bamboo, with his long limbs wrapped around the broad man's shoulder and waist. Dongho's arm resting at the back of the couch while the other is comfortable resting on Minhyun's legs._

_They were so engrossed with talking to each other that they didn't even notice him come in so he carefully tiptoed back to their rooms to try to eavesdrop on their conversation. After a while, Daehwi lost interest listening in because their conversation is just filled with Minhyun's reprimands and chores for Dongho, Dongho telling Minhyun about his Mom and his fishies and this great kalgoksu he ate the other day, and a whole lot of random things such as a debate about the contents of that month's Innisfree VIP box._

***

However, Daehwi's sure of one thing, these two bestfriends, who never gets tired of running their mouths when they're together, just click and complement one another. After that visit, there were several more visits, some of which he suspiciously thinks Minhyun is just making up things to be brought over just to spend time with the burly boy.

He actually noticed Minhyun's face dropping every goodbye, hands tight with every embrace, then running across the room towards the windowsill just as their front door closes, watching as the gray galloper drives away. So Daehwi does what a typical 'friend' would do: he tries to fish out some answers and perhaps even a confession from his tall groupmate.

Minhyun gently pads inside their shared bedroom, fully dressed with a towel in one hand to dry his hair. He's humming a song (is that VVITH? How annoyingly cute) while he makes his way towards their vanity and starts with his routine, the facial routine he only does when he's going out and doesn't want the risk of meeting a fan in his unruly eyebag-heavy state.

Daehwi tries to hide his smile while he tries to fish for information, "so, Minhyun-hyung, where are you going today? You seemed dressed up."

Minhyun freezes at the question, cotton pad stuck to his face as he tries to play dumb, "ah nowhere. What do you mean Daehwi-yah? I always dress like this." However, his ears are betraying him as it grow to a deep shade of red reflecting his embarassment.

"Hmm, I don't know, you seem really happy and glowing today.", Daehwi answers and decides he'll try to catch him off-guard. He tries to fire off questions as an attempt of doing so.

"Hyung, what concealer are you using? I need some serious covering for the bags under my eyes."  
"Innisfree"  
"What lipbalm?"  
"Innisfree"  
"What time is Dongho-hyung arriving?"  
Minhyun instinctively answers "4:30" then freezes when he realizes he slipped.

"Ha! Gotcha!", teases Daehwi. "Why don't you want me to know?"

Before Minhyun could talk, his phone buzzed from a text from Dongho saying he would be late.

Daehwi hears Minhyun mutter, "Yah kang dongho, am i not important enough that you have to put me off?"

Daehwi uses this chance to fish some more details from Minhyun. "You know Minhyun-hyung, you get all giddy and extra meticulous with your appearance whenever he's going to visit."

"Am I really that giddy?", he wearily asks.

"Yeah, kinda" Daehwi chuckles. "I just don't understand why are you putting extra effort on your appearance, it's not like he hasn't seen you at your worst."

"I just want to look presentable! Doesn't everyone?" Minhyun argues.

"Hmmm maybe to a boy you like, not to your bestfriend who has seen your pre-puberty stage... unless they're the same person?"

"What nonsense are you talking about, Daehwiyah?" Minhyun chuckles, albeit awkwardly, "this is just my normal self wanting to look my best all the time. Don't put additional meaning to it."

*doorbell rings*

"Hmm... you know, Dongho hyung seems to like the fresh cedarwood perfume you like... You go ahead and prepare yourself while I answer the door." Daehwi winks as he stands up to greet their guest.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a cute one just to get us through the drought. Haha. Hope this made you smile even just a little bit! ^^
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Sorry if there are some typographical errors as I did this all on my phone. Let me know and I'll revise! ^^


End file.
